Reach You (ON HOLD)
by wil.dj
Summary: daehyun ingin merebut pencuri hatinya, namun jika ia melakukan hal itu.. ada tiga hati yang mungkin terluka.karena ia sendiri tidak yakin pria manis itu ada hati pada bocah ingusan yang tak lain adalah ia sendiri. ingin merelakan namun bergantinya hari, rasa itu makin memuncak. inilah sepenggal kisah jung daehyun dalam masa peperangan melawan ego. /summary-gagal/ DaeJae-BAP
1. Fantasi Otak

**Reach You**

 **DaehyunxYoungjae**

 **by:wil_dj**

* * *

 **sorry for typo**

* * *

aku mengerjap pelan ketika merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil menghujani pipi ku bergantian, benda kenyal itu menyambut pagi ku.

"pagi pemalas~" suara merdunya menyapa ku manja, ia tersenyum lembut dengan jarak sekian centi. Hazel coklat itu terpancar jelas penuh cinta.

"hmm.. pagi" ujarku serak sembari mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku

Ia menarik kedua tangan ku agar aku terduduk. aku menurut tanpa banyak protes, menguap pelan dan dihadiahi tepukan sayang di kedua pipi ku.

"cepatlah mandi dae.. aku sudah menyiapkan sarapa—" aku mengecup bibir kissablenya _"morning kiss_ " ucap ku pelan. Ia menyentil dahi ku dan menggerutu sebal, jangan lupakan kata mesum menghias tiap gerutuannya.

Ugh dia manis sekali. Dalam hati ingin meminta jatah pagi tapi ia sudah berlari cepat menghindari pelukan maut ku.

"tidak ada jatah _morning seks_ dasar mesum! " bentak nya kencang. Tak lupa pintu gading dibanting keras olehnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Semua tingkah kekasih ku selalu saja mengurai senyum di wajahku. Dari dulu, kehidupan inilah yang aku inginkan.

 _Youngjae-ah.. kau tau aku mencintai mu kan?_

* * *

 **Fantasi Otak**

* * *

"jadi anak baik hm.. nanti _appa_ jemput" aku mengusap surai hitam bocah di depan ku. ia mendengus kecil,

" _appa_ sudah mengatakan hal itu empat kali." ucapnya tanpa melihat ku. ia masih dalam mode merajuk karena pagi ini aku menyita gadget nya.

"hey, pria sejati tidak boleh merajuk!"tegur makhluk manis di samping ku

"biar saja! _appa_ menyebalkan.. dan _papa_! berhenti membela _monster chesscake_ ini!" malaikat kecil kami menghentakkan kaki nya sebal

" _monster chescake_ ini ayah mu bocah. sepulang sekolah nanti, kita main ke game center"

"yatta! aku sayang _appa_ ~!" lihat? dia memiliki mood yang mudah berubah, tubuh ku sedikit oleng akibat terjangan maut putra kecil kami. aku bisa merasakan youngjae tersenyum tipis.

"jaa~ kalau begitu masuklah.. appa bisa terlambat" intrupsi youngjae. _Leon_ -anak kami- mengangguk semangat. ia berlari menjauh setelah mengecup pipi ku dan youngjae.

"jung daehyun. kau tidak boleh terlalu memanjakannya"

"kenapa? jangan bilang kau juga ingin aku manjakan? ahh apa yang semalam masih kuran- ishh!" aku mendesis ngilu kala tangan mungil youngjae menghantam kepala ku. wajah nya memerah hingga telinga 'cute!'

"ugh! sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sebelum aku lepas kontrol.. sampai jumpa di sekolah seosaengnim!" aku mengecup kilat pipi chubby youngjae, ia berteriak kencang memaki ku.

kehidupan ini sangat menyenangkan! aku bisa terus menikmati wajah nya yang tersipu, makian nya yang menggemaskan dan juga menikmati kebersaman kami bersama putra semata wayang ku - _Leon_ -

 _hidup di 'dunia' ini... membuat ku tamak dan ingin memiliki kalian. hanya untuk diriku tanpa ada -dia-_

* * *

 **Fantasi** **Otak**

* * *

tawa senang _leon_ membuat hatiku menghangat. jagoan kecil kami tengah asik menembak puluhan _zombie_ disebuah layar dua puluh satu inchi didepan nya. disamping leon ada kekasihku yang asik menyemangati putra kecil kami. aku sungguh tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya kebahagiaan yang terus memenuhi hatiku.

semoga ini tidak cepat berlalu.

"ishh!" aku memegangi telinga ku yang berdenging nyaring, aku segera memejamkan mata ku. ratusan gambar melintas cepat memenuhi otakku. suara itu lagi-lagi memberi peringatan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini

 _"siaga satu. dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh detik mesin akan dimatikan. dimohon segera mungkin -"_

" _appa_! _gwaenchana_?" aku membuka mata, raut cemas terpancar jelas dari iris gelap putra semata wayang ku. tiba-tiba perasaan sesak dan perih merasuk memenuhi rongga dadaku.

"daehyun-a.. ada apa? kau terlihat kesakitan" pria manis berbaju formal itu bertanya tak kalah khawatir. mata bulatnya yang terbingkai indah dibalik frame hitam terlihat sendu. aku memeluk keduanya. mengusap punggung ramping youngjae "aku tidak apa-apa"

 _yeah.. aku tidak apa-apa. semua akan baik-baik saja. aku tidak keberatan meski harus terkurung disini bersama kalian... orang-orang yang aku cintai_

* * *

 **Fantasi** **Otak**

* * *

sinar temaram lampu kamar kami berpendar redup. bukan karena lampu tersebut akan mati seperti hati ku, melainkan karena aku sengaja menurunkan intesitas cahaya di ruangan ini. di atas ranjang besar itu, dua makhluk yang paling aku sayang tertidur pulas menggapai mimpi. aku turut berbaring nyaman disamping kiri leon, berhadapan langsung dengan youngjae, ia menggeliat pelan ketika tangan ku dengan lancang mengusap pipi chubby miliknya.

suara dengingan itu kembali menyerbu seluruh kepala ku, ratusan gambar abstrak saling berdesakkan masuk memenuhi kepala ku

 _"siaga dua. dalam kurun waktu dua puluh detik mesin akan dimatikan. dimoh-"_

"kau sudah pulang dae?"

aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara serak youngjae, menghiraukan suara mesin yang terus memperingati ku.

"uhmm... tidurlah lagi, kau pasti lelah" aku mengusap lembut surai hitamnya

"kau juga, jalja daehyunie" ia mengecup lembut kening ku. tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"aku mencintai mu" lirihnya sebelum menutup kelopak matanya. dalam diam, aku kembali menangis. menangisi semua yang terjadi pada ku. jauh didalam hati ku... sebait kalimat tanya terus menghantui fikiran bodoh ini

 _'sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?'_

entah lah.. aku sendiri juga tidak tau. meskipun ini menyakitkan, tapi disini aku bisa bersama nya. terus bersama bayangan orang yang ku cintai.

 _"siaga tiga. dalam kurun waktu sepuluh detik mesin akan dimatikan secara otomatis. sepuluh..-sem"_

 **#Zinnngggggg!**

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN BIARKAN BOCAH BRENGSEK INI MENGGUNAKANNYA LAGI!" teriakan marah dari seorang berjubah putih menggema memenuhi ruang serba putih yang dipenuhi alat-alat canggih.

dua orang yang nampak seperti perawat gemetar takut melihat kearah dokter muda berparas tegas tersebut. wajahnya yang memang sudah sangar nampak makin menyeramkan dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"ishh! "

 _"wake up fool! Your fairytale has to end!"_ dokter bername tag Bang Yongguk menendang bangsal berbentuk tabung yang di tempati sang pasien.

"jika kau ingin mati, jangan gunakan alat ku! mati saja dengan dongeng bodoh mu itu pengecut"

pasien itu turun dari ranjang, memandang datar sosok dokter muda pemilik klinik tersebut. atau lebih tepatnya tempat mewujudkan mimpi sementara.

"berikan daehyun aspirin. dan jangan izinkan lagi dia memakai mesin ini untuk tiga bulan kedepan. kalian mengerti?!" yongguk melenggang pergi setelah menerima anggukan gugup dari dua perawatnya.

daehyun duduk tenang diatas bangsal, menunggu kedua perawat itu memberikan dua aspirin kepadanya. "daehyun-ssi, lebih baik kau dengarkan dokter Bang, mulai sekarang kami tidak mau lagi membantu mu. kau tau ini demi kebaikan mu kan?" perawat cantik meski sudah berumur bertutur lembut pada daehyun.

"apa aku tidak boleh kesini dan memakai alat ini lagi?" daehyun bertanya lirih

"minumlah ini dulu. ren-ssi, tolong kau matikan mesin itu dan segera _crosscheck_ data kesehatan daehyun." wanita paruh baya itu memberikan daehyun dua pill putih dan segelas air.

"berhentilah. jika memang kau mempunyai impian, gapailah mimpi mu" perawat itu duduk nyaman disamping daehyun

"mimpi ku terlalu tinggi untuk di gapai" daehyun menerawang jauh. rasa sakit dikepalanya sedikit berkurang. ini memang efek dari alat yang baru saja ia gunakan. alat fantasi otak, dimana daehyun bisa menyusun imajinasinya sendiri. bermain peran menjadi kekasih orang yang sulit ia miliki. namanya youngjae, pria manis berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang tak lain adalah wali kelasnya. pria manis itu sudah berkeluarga, memiliki anak tampan bernama leon dan istri cantik berasal dari negara seribu pulau.

jantung daehyun berdenyut sakit ketika wajah bahagia mereka melintas di benaknya. andai saja ia tega, daehyun pasti akan dengan senang hati merebut lelaki manisnya. tapi ia masih memiliki nurani, ia tak ingin menghilangkan senyum bahagia _leon_. bocah yang tahun lalu baru masuk kindergarten. bukannya daehyun tidak suka melihat mereka bahagia, ia hanya sedih karena mereka bahagia bukan karena dirinya. daehyun kekanakan? yeah.. sangat. namun bagi seorang jung daehyun kekanakan untuk _youngjae_ dan _leon_ tak masalah.

"kalau mimpi mu terlalu tinggi, bukan berarti kau harus menariknya turun agar bisa menggapai nya dengan mudah seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. setidaknya, melompat lah lebih tinggi agar mimpi itu bisa kau raih"

daehyun tertegun dengan apa yang dipaparkan perawat Moon "Terima kasih bibi" senyum tulus terpantri jelas diwajah sendu daehyun. ia membungkuk singkat dan memeluk tubuh berisi perawat moon.

"aku pulang dulu"

"uhm~ pastikan kau tidak kesini untuk memakai jasa kami selama tiga bulan kedepan" perawat moon menepuk bahu daehyun.

"aku mengerti bi"

perawat moon menatap kepergian daehyun, memandang bahu rapuh saudara jauhnya. "semoga tuhan memudahkan mimpi anak tampan mu eonnie" kedua tangan perawat moon bertaut erat. memanjatkan do'a untuk keponakannya.

* * *

untuk kesekian kalinya, daehyun menghela nafas berat "sampai jumpa tiga bulan lagi _youngjae dan leon ku_ " pesannya lirih.

Daehyun berjalan pelan menuju halte di seberang klinik hyung-nya, hingga sebuah suara anak kecil menghentikan langkah Daehyun

"Daehyun Hyung!" Bocah berseragam kindergarten berlari menghampiri nya.

Pria yang di panggil sang bocah tersenyum senang, ia berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan sang bocah "aku merindukan mu Hyung!"

" _nado_ , tapi maaf _leon_ - _a_ hyung harus pergi sekarang" daehyun memasang wajah meyakinkan, karena memang apa yang ia ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong

"tap-"

" _leon_! jangan merengek. Daehyun Hyung pasti ada urusan penting" tegur wanita berbaju formal.

daehyun mengenal nya sebagai ibu dari leon dan secara tidak langsung dialah pasangan hidup youngjae, pria yang ia cintai. wajah wanita itu ada diatas rata-rata, tidak cantik ataupun jelek. kulitnya berwarna lebih gelap dari daehyun, tapi tidak mengurangi daya tarik wanita tersebut. jika ia tersenyum, sepasang lesung pipit tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya.

"ish _mama_ menyebalkan!" _leon_ menghentak kakinya, mendekati sang _mama_ meminta gendong.

"daehyun-ssi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kini youngjae yang bersuara

"hanya bertemu teman" daehyun tersenyum tipis

"aku tidak yakin.. apa kau baru mengunjungi klinik diseberang itu?" _ilas_ -ibu dari leon memincing curiga.

daehyun memandang bengis pada gadis pendek didepannya _"not your business"_ desis daehyun tak suka. setiap kali ia bertemu dengan ibu leon, daehyun memang tidak pernah menunjukan hawa persahabatan atau pun sekedar sopan pada wanita tersebut. rasa tidak suka pada wanita asia itu sulit daehyun tutupi. ia merasa begitu kalah telak oleh _ilas_.

" saya duluan. sampai jumpa _leon_ -a" daehyun pamit pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua nya. siswa senior high school itu bahkan mengabaikan panggilan leon. dan hal tersebut membuat hati daehyun ngilu. pasalnya, daehyun memang tidak pernah mengabaikan bocah mungil itu. namun apa boleh dikata, jantung daehyun selalu berdetak menyesakkan ketika melihat mereka bertiga sedang bersama.

"tsk! mama menyebalkan. mama membuat daehyun hyung marah. bahkan dia mengabaikan ku" leon menggerutu sebal.

 _ilas_ menganga tak percaya "hei! sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa hah?!"

"tentu saja putra _papa_ youngjae. ugh! _papa_.. jika daehyun hyung tidak menjadi pendamping mu kelak, tunggu aku sampai besar ya! _papa_ akan menjadi _istri_ ku!" leon berucap lantang. youngjae memandang horor pada putra nya. ia mendelik seram mendengar gelak tawa ilas.

"tapi mama tidak suka _incest uri leonnie~~_ "

"jangan panggil _leon_ dengan nama menjijikan itu! _leon_ tidak suka " _leon_ mendengus

" _papa_ bulu kuduk _leon_ bangun semua setiap mendengar nama menggelikan dari _mama_ " bocah empat tahun itu mencoba meraih youngjae agar bisa lepas dari gendongan ibunya. dengan sigap, youngjae meraih tubuh mungil putranya

"tapi youngjae-a, apa kau merasakan aura nya? saat mata hitamnya menatap ku dingin, dia seperti ingin menelan ku hidup-hidup. dia terlihat sangat membenci ku" ilas menggunakan intonasi penuh dramatisir, youngjae hanya memutar iris indahnya jengah. jari telunjuknya mendorong kepala sang istri kebelakang agar menajuh dari wajahnya.

"jangan berlebihan _please_ " ucap youngjae datar. dan diangguki oleh leon penuh semangat.

"ahh! atau jangan-jangan dia cemburu pada ku? ish..! kau bisa memanfaatkan ku untuk membuat murid tampan mu cemburu jae! ak- yakkkk!" _ilas_ berteriak kesakitan karena ide menggebunya di patahkan oleh pukulan telak youngjae tepat di kepalanya.

"berhenti mengada-ada dan lupakan ide konyol mu nona pula bukannya kau yang selalu memanfaatkan ku" youngjae tersenyum miring, leon sendiri sudah bertepuk tangan senang melihat ibu nya mendapat geplakan dari sang papa.

"kalian kejam! ini namanya KDRT! akan ku adukan kalian pada appanim!" ilas mengeluarkan air mata buaya di ikuti hentakan kakinya diatas beton. mirip seperti bayi besar tengah merajuk

youngjae dan leon tergelak senang. hobby mereka memang mempermainkan wanita tersebut. beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu, turut tersenyum geli.

keluarga yang harmonis bukan?

dan keharmonisan mereka meluluh lantakan hati seorang jung daehyun yang berdiri jauh di ujung jalan. mengamati interaksi mereka dalam diam penuh kepiluan.

"kapan aku bisa membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas seperti itu? sepertinya mustahil kan" daehyun bergumam dalam hati. ia tersenyum miris sebelum berbalik pergi.

"tenang saja daehyun-a... besok kau akan menemui 'youngjae dan leon' mu dalam mimpi" bibir penuh daehyun bergetar pelan menaha isak. ia yakin jika besok berkunjung ke klinik hyung nya, akan mendapat lemparan meja receptionist bahkan lebih parahnya, yongguk akan menghancurkan alat berharga itu.

daehyun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak bisa kehilangan alat kebahagiaan semu nya.

ia bisa mati rindu pada sosok semu yang diciptakan otaknya. namun, bertemu didunia buatannya sendiri juga tidak menutup kemungkinan merenggut nyawa daehyun. efek fatal dari alat tersebut memang bisa membuat nyawa melayang jika menggunakan nya terlalu sering. karena radiasi akan sering di terima oleh syaraf di otak si pasien.

untuk itulah pemakaian alat fantasi otak diberi batasan minimal satu bulan sekali, dan daehyun...? dia hampir seminggu empat kali menggunakan alat canggih hyung-nya.

"lebih baik bertemu sampai mati kan dari pada bertemu setiap hari tanpa bisa memiliki... walaupuin hanya bertemu dalam angan ku...?" lirih daehyun dibarengi tangis serta tawa bersamaan. bentuk ekspresi kepiluannya melawan hati nurani atau rasa ego yang kian meninggi.

 _perang paling sulit dimenangkan adalah ketika kita melawan ego. mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang bisa melakukannya, dan.. bisakah daehyun menjadi salah satu orang diantara mereka yang bisa menaklukan rasa ego mereka sendiri?_

* * *

 *****TBC(?)*****

 **or**

 **End?**

 *****R &R Please?*****

* * *

mau dilanjut kah? ini sebenernya ff udah lamaaaa banget, tapi masih belum tau mau dibikin multi chap atau oneshot. kalo ada readersnim yang mau next, mungkin bisa di pertimbangin.. tapi kalo gak ada yang minat, yaa aku bikin oneshot aja ya hihi.

btw nih ff ke inspirasi dari kartun **Tom &Jerry**. pasti ada yang pernah nonton pas episode si tom ngimpiin spike takut sama dia, begitu juga ama si jerry. dan ternyata... itu semua cuma angan-angan mereka di bantu sebuah mesin. aku lupa sih nama mesinnya, wkwkwk maaf ocehan ku gak guna banget. tapi readersnim tenang aja.. kalo pun nanti dijadiin ff multichap, endingnya gak bakalan se-ngenes kartun **Tom &Jerry **kok. hihi

 **Makasih yang udah R &R di ff ku...**

 _hope you enjoy and see you^^_


	2. Sebuah Janji

**Reach You**

 **DaeJae(boyxboy)**

 **by : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Homophobic just leave. if you don't like, don't read. cuma karya manusia kotor yang suka cerita ubnormal.**

* * *

 **Sorry For Typo**

* * *

daehyun menatap sendu bangunan klinik milik hyung nya. ingin rasanya ia merangsek masuk membobol ruangan tersebut dan menggondol alat canggih yongguk. tapi apalah daya, sistem keamanan disana sudah dirancang sedemikian canggih guna menetralisir penyusupan daehyun seperti yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu.

padahal baru seminggu berlalu sejak kali terakhir daehyun bertemu dengan youngjae kesayangannya. pria tampan itu mendesah lelah sebelum beranjak dari tempat pengintaian nya.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" daehyun berjengit kaget kala aksi mengintai nya di intrupsi seorang gadis berbaju formal.

"brengsek! kau mengagetkan ku sialan" pria itu memandang sengit pada wanita didepannya.

"hei hei.. bahasa mu bocah sialan. aku lima tahun lebih tua dari mu" wanita itu bersedekap angkuh. daehyun mendengus sebal, mengambil langkah pergi, tak mengindahkan kalimat wanita barusan.

"bocah brengsek. apa yang kau lakukan disana? apa kau suka dengan pemilik klinik itu?" wanita itu asik mengikuti langkah lebar daehyun.

"ah! atau kau ingin mecuri?" tebak wanita lagi, daehyun menghentikan langkah nya "urusi saja urusan anda nyoya Yoo yang terhormat" ujar daehyun penuh penekanan

"ommo! kau tau nama ku?! aku benar-benar tersanjung! aku fikir kau tidak menyadari siapa wanita cantik ini" wanita itu mengibaskan surai hitamnya dengan gerakan slow montion. daehyun mengeryit jijik. ia tak habis fikir kenapa youngjae-saem mau saja menjadi suami wanita aneh ini.

"terserahlah" daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi beton disamping taman.

"jung daehyun, siswa tahun kedua dari senior high school Atractive art. Tinggi 177cm, berat badan 63kg. Golongan darah A. Putra bungsu dari Pengusaha ternama yang tengah di buang oleh sang ayah karena mengaku mencintai pria bernama Yoo Youngjae. laki-laki berstatus Suami Yoo Ilas " wanita yang baru saja menjabarkan bio jung daehyun berucap datar. menampilkan wajah serius sekaligus cukup mengerikan. berbeda dari beberapa detik lalu.

daehyun cukup ngeri dengan perubahan wanita tersebut. namun yang ia lakukan hanya lah menatap datar Ilas

"aku tidak tau kau punya banyak waktu untuk memata-matai bocah bodoh seperti ku"

"kau tidak bodoh. tapi kau pengecut. pengecut yang asik bergelut dalam imajinasi mu. membayangkan youngjae-ku menjadi kekasih dalam angan mu? haha itu menyedihkan sekali. kenapa tidak kau coba rebut dia dari ku" ilas tersenyum mengerikan. kalimatnya seakan mengajak daehyun bersaing guna mendapat kan youngjae.

"aku hanya takut kau menangis darah karena aku berhasil mendapatkan youngjae"

"saingan paling sulit untuk penyuka sesama jenis seperti mu adalah wanita. kami punya apa yang kau tidak punya. ah atau kau ingin cangkok rahim? " ilas meluncurkan aksi ejekannya. rasanya menyenagkan sekali melihat daehyun menggeram menahan emosi yang sudah mencekik lehernya.

"ah, itu ide bagus. saat youngjae sudah menjadi milikku, aku akan menyaranka ia mencangkok rahim. kebetulan yongguk hyung sedang melakukan penelitian cangkok rahim. dan perlu kau garis bawahi, aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis. aku hanya menyukai Yoo youngjae." daehyun mengeluarkan smirk tampannya. membuat _ilas_ mendecih culas

"aku pergi" pamit daehyun, namun belum sempat ia melangkah. tangan nya di cekal kuat oleh ilas

"aku antar, sepertinya akan turun hujan" ilas memandang langit malam yang terlihat mendung

"tidak terima ka- -brengsek! aku bilang tidak mau!" daehyun menarik kencang tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman ilas. ia tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan wanita bertubuh pendek itu.

"ikut saja, atau kau ingin aku membongkar rahasia mu pada 'suami-ku'? ilas menekan kata suami dibarengi senyum angkuh.

daehyun mendengus sebal, mengikuti langkah riang ilas yang pergi menuju mobil mewah di ujung jalan.

 _'dasar wanita bipolar'_ rutuk daehyun dalam hati

* * *

 **Reach You**

* * *

bunyi deru mesin mobil yang terdengar pelan menemani dua insan yang terperangkap dalam kemacetan panjang ibu kota. pria yang duduk dikursi belakang penumpang terpekur hebat setelah mendengar pengakuan panjang dari wanita yang memegang kemudi.

"apa yang aku katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran jung daehyun-ssi. kau tau seberapa besar rasa bersalah ku pada youngjae? dia terlalu baik untuk seseorang seperti ku" wanita itu tersenyum tipis. senyum y ang menyiratkan perasaan luka mendalam

"ini... -april mop sudah berlalu kan?" gumam daehyun tak percaya. fikirannya masih sulit menerima penjelasan panjang lebar dari wanita bernama ilas. cerita panjang yang ia lontarkan layaknya sebuah drama picisan yang kerap kali di tonton ibunya.

ilas memutar iris coklatnya jengah "lebih dari pada itu, bisakah kau pindah kedepan?! aku merasa seperti supir mu brengsek!" ilas mengumpat kesal karena daehyun tidak juga mau mengikuti perintahnya. sementara daehyun sendiri masih sibuk bergelut dengan fikirannya.

"ah sudahlah, yang jelas. aku titip youngjae dan leon. kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga mereka berdua lebih dari kau menjaga nyawa mu sendiri- "

"hentikan ucapan mu, kau seperti akan mati besok saj-"

 **#BRAKKK!**

tanpa bisa diantisipasi, tabrakan hebat baru saja dialami mobil mewah yang di hinggapi daehyun dan ilas. tepat ketika mobil merwah itu hendak melanju ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna hijau. teriakan pilu ilas terdengar nyaring. daehyun bisa merasakan mobil itu terguling beberapa kali sebelum sukses mendarat secara terbalik. asap pekat mengepul dari mesin didepan. dalam keadaan setengah sadar, daehyun bisa mendengar rintihan sakit ilas. ingin rasanya daehyun merengkuh tubuh pendek itu keluar dari mobil, namun tubuhnya seakan terpaku. rasa sakit menjalar hebat mendominasi indera perasanya.

"-dae...-in -ing..-at -ja..-janji m-" tangan ilas yang hendak menyentuh wajah berdarah daehyun terkulai lemas sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat nya. wajah manis itu terlihat pucat di hiasi aliran darah segar yang terus mengalir deras. tubuh itu terjepit diantara atap mobil dan kursi. air mata daehyun turun deras diantara batas titik kesadaraanya. hingga kesadaran itu benar-benar menghilang kala hantaman kedua mengenai bagian depan mobil.

puluhan manusia berkerumun diarea kecelakan terjadi, dimana sebuah truk bermuatan besar baru saja menerjang mobil mewah berwarna hitam. beberapa polisi dan petugas ambulance tampak sibuk mengangkut korban kecelakaan. karena kecelakan yang terjadi merupakan kecelakaan beruntun.

tak lama berselang terlihat rintik hujan berebut turun menghujani bumi. seakan turut berduka atas kejadian tersebut.

* * *

 ** **Reach You****

* * *

"yeoboseyo.. " jawaban merdu keluar dari sepasang bibir kissable kepala keluarga yoo. kediaman sederhana berhuni tiga orang yang terdiri dari youngjae si kepala keluarga, ilas berserta leon sebagai istri dan anak pria manis tersebut.

"tidak mungkin, lelucon apa yang kau katakan brengsek!" ia memabanting telepon rumah dengan tangan gemetar. ia segera memanggil leon yang tengah asik berlajar di kamarnya. dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, youngjae meraup leon dalam gendongannya. berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju pihak Rumah sakit ternama yang baru saja memberikan kabar mengerikan. kabar yang youngjae anggap lelucon garing di penghujung malam.

 _"jangan.. kumohon jangan lagi"_

* * *

 *****TBC***** _  
_

 *****Mind to Review?*****

 *****^V^*****

* * *

Makasih yang udah **R &R **di chapter lalu ^^. meski di next, kayaknya tiap part gak bisa panjang-panjang deh. hehe

 **^V^***Ad.W-FieAnn-Just DaeJae-Guest(1)-JokeMato DaeJae -Jung Rae Gun-Damchu628-Emaknya Daehyun-Park RinHyun-Uchiha -DenimKim-KekeMato-jokomato***^V^**

Ps: buat yang kemaren bingung sama ceritanya, aku juga bingung mau jelasin nya kayak gimana hihi. maaf ya, semoga masih minat baca kelanjutanya.

 **see you next chapter^^**


	3. Membawanya Kembali

**Reach You**

 **DaeJae(boyxboy)**

 **by : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Homophobic just leave. if you don't like, don't read. cuma karya manusia kotor yang suka cerita ubnormal.**

* * *

 **Sorry For Typo**

* * *

"tidak mau! leon tidak mau ikut jika papa tidak ikut!" lengkingan bocah berusia empat tahun itu berdengung hebat ditengah sesenggukannya. tubuh leon di peluk erat oleh sang nenek, menahan agar cucu semata wayang nya memeluk pria manis bermarga Yoo.

"lepas dulu sayang" pinta pria paruh baya disamping leon. ia memegang bahu istrinya agar melepas tubuh mungil leon yang terus berontak.

"papa!" leon menerjang tubuh youngjae yang berdiri dengan kedua lututnya

"hei jagoan, uljima. sekarang leon ikut kakek dan nenek dulu hmm? nanti papa menyusul mu" ujar youngjae seraya menepuk lembut bahu putra nya

"kenapa? kenapa papa tidak ikut? leon mau papa ikut!" bocah itu merengek nyaring. lengan mungilnya melingkar erat pada leher jenjang youngjae

"papa harus menemani daehyun hyung dulu, kau ingat kan? dia masih tidur dan tidak ada yang menjaganya. bukankah leon sayang pada daehyun hyung?" youngjae memandang mata bulat leon. terdapat kebimbangan disana.

"kalau begitu papa bangunkan daehyun hyung dan ajak dia ke indonesia" suara serak leon mengiris hati youngjae. bocah ceria ini tidak pernah sekalipun menangis hingga seperti ini.

"ingat kata-kata mama? leon harus jadi anak baik dan turuti ucapan papa. leon tidak ingin diatas sana mama bersedih kan?" sekuat tenaga youngjae manahan buncahan kepedihan dihatinya.

hatinya masih merengek tak menerima bahwa ilas sudah berpulang pada sang pencipta. kecelakan hebat kemarin malam merenggut paksa roh ilas meninggalkan tubuhnya. menimbulkan kepedihan mendalam pada orang-orang yang menyayangi ilas.

belum lagi keadaan kritis daehyun yang ikut serta menjadi korban kecelakan beruntun tersebut.

jika ingin egois, youngjae bisa saja meninggalkan daehyun. tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan ia tak pantas melakukan itu. daehyun sendirian. ia sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarga daehyun. namun hingga saat ini belum ada kelurga daehyun yang berkunjung.

hari ini adalah saat dimana ilas akan di bawa pulang ke indonesia dan akan di kebumikan disana. leon masih merengek agar youngjae ikut bersama denganya. sebenarnya pria bermarga yoo itu juga tidak tega membiark leon pergi sendirian, tapi daehyun disini juga membutuhkannya.

"begini saja, nanti saat keluarga daehyun hyung sudah kesini, papa janji akan segera menjemput leon di rumah nenek " leon melepas pelukan youngjae, ia mengangguk kaku.

"papa harus janji. jaga daehyun hyung baik-baik. aku menunggu papa" leon mengecup lembut kedua pipi youngjae. ia melambai kecil sebelum memasuki mobil besar milik keluarga ilas.

"lupakan janji mu itu. mulai sekarang hak asuk leon ada ditangan kami" ujar pria paruh baya itu datar. youngjae terpernjat. ia berlari hendak mencekal pria tua itu, namun tubuh kecil nya dicekal oleh dua pria berbaju formal. menahannya untuk mengambil leon-nya

"brengsek! apa maksud anda! leon! leon-a! keluar! septian brengsek! kembalikan anak ku!" youngjae meraung frustasi. ia tak mengira tua bangka itu mengingkari janji nya. padahal semalam mereka bersepakat akan mengembalikan leon setelah acara pemakaman ilas.

namun raungan youngjae hanya dijawab hembusan angin. lagi-lagi hatinya hancur, hancur oleh kebodohannya sendiri.

 _"lagi-lagi Kau mengambil semua nya.. tidak cukupkah Kau mengambil orang tua ku?"_ rintih youngjae dalam hati

haruskah orang yang ia sayangi direnggut dengan cara yang sama? orang tua nya.. ilas, dan sekarang leon?

kenapa takdir harus setega ini pada youngjae?

* * *

 **Reach You**

* * *

pintu putih ruangan beraroma khas rumah sakit terkuak pelan. menampilkan sosok youngjae yang kalut. ia mendekati ranjang berisikan tubuh lemah daehyun. youngjae menggenggam tangan kiri daehyun yang bebas dari gips namun tersulut sebuah infus. wajah tampan itu nampak pucat. luka-luka kecil menggores kulit mulus nya. sebuah mask masih bertengger menutupi mulut dan hidung daehyun. membantu ia bernafas dengan benar.

"cepatlah bangun dae..." lirih youngjae. mungkin yuongjae harus bersyukur karena daehyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. kabar yang didapatnya beberapa menit lalu membuat youngjae menghembuskan nafas lega. setidaknya ia sudah bisa menggenggam tangan lebar daehyun. youngjae merasa _dejavu_. dulu ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. ketika ayahnya pergi liburan dengan sang ibu namun diperjalan pulang ayah dan ibunya mengalami kecelakaan beruntun. sang ayah tewas di tempat sementara ibunya harus dirawat intensif selama beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya menyusul sang ayah.

dalam diam nya youngjae tak henti mendo'akan keselamatan daehyun. mendo'akan keselamatan pria yang sudah menyita hatinya.

tiba-tiba salah satu daun pintu ruang inap terbuka kasar. wanita cantik sedikit dengan surai disanggul anggun berjalan cepat menghampiri tubuh lemah daehyun. jari lentiknya bergerak mengusap lembut sisi wajah daehyun. isakan kecil lolos dari bibir tipis nya.

perlahan, youngjae undur diri memberikan waktu pada wanita cantik tersebut. dari apa yang ia lihat. youngjae yakin wanita itu adalah ibu dari daehyun. karena mereka pernah bertemu secara tak sengaja saat penerimaan siswa baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"minum dulu bi" ujar youngjae. ia menyerahkan coffee hangat pada wanita cantik tersebut. kedua matanya nampak memerah dengan kantuk mata terlihat bengkak

"terima kasih"

"siapa namamu?" youngjae menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis "yoo youngjae, saya wali kelas daehyun"

"ah. jadi kau" gumam wanita tersebut.

"maaf?" dahi youngjae mengeryit tak mengerti.

"aku dengar istri mu tidak bisa diselamat kan? aku mewakili keluarga Jung turut berduka cita" genggaman hangat youngjae rasakan di punggung tangan kanannya. ia hanya mengangguk pelan. ingin menjawab tapi takut suaranya terdengar serak menahan sesak.

keheningan menjebak youngjae serta ibu daehyun. hanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing

"youngjae-ah.. aku titip daehyun ne. ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan" nyonya jung berdiri dari duduknya. membenahi baju nya yang kusut.

"tapi... apa anda tidak ingin menunggu daehyun siuman? atau sekedar menemani nya" youngjae ikut berdiri. dahinya mengkerut tak suka. bukannya youngjae tidak ingin menemani daehyun. tapi apa pantas seorang ibu pergi begitu saja melihat putra nya baru saja melewati masa kritis?

terlebih penampilan wanita didepannya ini terlihat seperti wanita karir. jangan bilang ia meninggalkan daehyun hanya untuk setumpuk pekerjaan di kantornya?

"aku yakin dia akan segera bangun. aku hanya ingin _mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya ada pada tempatnya_ " penjelasan singkat nyonya jung menimbulkan rautsan cabang pertanyaan dibenak youngjae. belum sempat ia menanyakan apa yang ia fikirkan, wanita itu sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan youngjae dalam kebingungan mendalam.

"apa-apaan..." desah youngjae tak habis fikir. ia memilih mendekati ranjang daehyun dan menatapi wajah pucat pujaan hatinya.

 _"cepatlah bangun jung daehyun..."_

* * *

 **Reach You**

* * *

jari berbalut kulit _tan_ bergerak pelan. menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang hendak bangkit dari fase hibernasi. kelopak pucat itu tak ingin kalah dari jemari yang tadi bergerak memicu ratusan syaraf berkerja dengan semestinya. dahi sang pasien yang terbaring lemah mengeryit saat merasakan sinar bohlam besar ruangan serba putih itu berburu masuk memenuhi retina matanya.

sunyi

itulah yang pertama kali di rasakan oleh pria berstatus pasien disana. iris hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya. menyusuri ruangan serba putih tersebut yang diisi satu set sofa mahal berwarna biru. dipojok ruangan terdapar lemari mungil ditemani kulkas satu pintu. disisi kanan ruangan terdapat pintu coklat. sementara tepat beberapa meter dari ranjang pasien ada dua daun pintu bercat putih dengan kaca buram di tengah masing-masing pintu.

saat asik memandangi pintu setengah kaca itu, salah satu daun pintu terbuka pelan menampilkan pria manis mengenakan sweater merah marun pas body, tangan kirinya menenteng sekantong plastik dan tersampir coat panjang.

hazel indah si pria manis membola takjub ketika sepasang mata elang pasien di ranjang sana menatap nya heran

"daehyun-a! " ia menjerit tertahan dan sedikit tergopoh mendekati si pasien bernama daehyun.

"sejak kapan kau siuman?!" ia bertanya tak sabar. daehyun sendiri sangat ingin menjawab. namun tenggorokannya sulit diajak kompromi. mungkin tenggorokan miliknya sedang merajuk minta dialiri seteguk air.

pria manis itu seakan mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan daehyun. ia meraih segelas air di atas nakas. memberikan nya pada daehyun menggunakan sendik kecil. hati daehyun tentu saja begitu senang mendapat perhatian sedemikian rupa dari gurunya. ya, pria manis bersweater merah itu adalah wali kelasnya yang ia cintai.

"apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" youngjae bertanya pada daehyun, namun belum sempat objek yang ia tanya memberikan suara, youngjae terlanjur menekan tombol merah yang tergantung di kepala ranjang.

"tunggu sebentar ne, biar dokter memeriksa keadaan mu dulu"

* * *

 **Reach You**

* * *

sesi periksa memeriksa sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu, bahkan treagedi mengenaskan dua pekan lalu sudah youngjae ceritakan pada murid kesayangannya itu. murid pintar dan mudah bersosialisasi namun selalu memasang tembok tinggi untuk membatasi kedekatan mereka berdua. dia terlalu dingin jika berhadapan dengan youngjae.

"jadi...? istri saem..." pertanyaan daehyun menggantung di udara

"uhm. kau benar, istri ku telah berpulang. satu pekan lalu baru saja dibawa ke negara kelahirannya"papar youngjae sedikit serak

daehyun hanya bisa membisu, ingin rasanya ia mengatakan kalimat menenangkan untuk gurunya. namun ia kesulitan merangkai kata. mendadak otaknya tidak bisa di gunakan.

mengikuti naluri, tangan kiri daehyun yang tidak di gips mengusap punggung tangan youngjae. berusaha menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan.

"kau tenang saja, aku yakin ilas sudah tenang disana. maafkan ilas hm.. andai saja dia tidak memaksa mengantar mu, kau pasti baik-baik saja" youngjae berucap lirih

"tapi jika aku tidak bersamanya, aku tidak mungkin mengetahui tentang kalian yang sebenarnya" daehyun menerawang jauh. mengingat cerita panjang terakhir yang dipaparkan gadis bernama ilas.

"maksud mu?" dahi mulus youngjae mengeryit bingung.

"youngjae-ah" panggil daehyun tak sopan. dan itu berakibat pada degup jantung youngjae yang berdetak menggila seakan bisa meledak dalam hitungan detik

"aku tau, tidak sepantasnya berbicara seperti ini bahkan ketika makam mendiang istrimu masih basah. tapi yang perlu kau tau adalah. aku sangat mencintai mu. ku mohon jangan salah artikan sikap dingin ku pada mu jae. aku hanya berusaha membatasi diriku agar tidak merebut mu dari ilas noona dan menghancurkan keluarga kecil kalian" iris elang daehyun memerangkap keindahan hazel youngjae dalam belenggunya. membuat youngjae tidak bisa tenggelam dalam iris sekelam malam itu.

jangan lupakan dentum jantung mereka berdua yang bergemuruh riuh.

sebelum kecelakan na'as itu terjadi, daehyun menangkap berita besar yang tidak pernah terlintas difikirannya. wanita bipolar itu menceritakan setiap kisah hidupnya yang pahit namun memiliki sahabat sebaik youngjae. pria manis itu jugalah yang rela menjadi tameng hitam untuk menutupi kelakuan bejat kekasih tak bertanggung jawab ilas.

kisah hidupnya nyaris seperti drama yang kerap kali di tonton ibu daehyun.

kekasih ilas menitipkan sperma pada ilas dan tumbuhlah segumpal daging yang berkembang menjadi makhluk setampan leon. orang tua ilas marah tentu saja. mereka bahkan meminta ilas untuk mengugurkan calon cucu mereka. namun ilas bersikeras mempertahankan anaknya. sepasang manusia berstatus orang tua itu akhirnya menuruti kemauan ilas dengan syarat ia harus memiliki pria yang mau menikahinya. dalam waktu dua hari.

dan selanjutnya, seperti yang kalian tebak. youngjae dengan baik hatinya menawarkan diri menjadi suami si wanita bipolar. ia merelakan kebebasannya demi menjaga sang sahabat serta calon anaknya.

masih segar dalam ingatan daehyun ketika ilas menekan setiap kata bahwa antar dirinya dan youngjae tak pernah terbesit sitetes cinta. -mungkin.

daehyun tersenyum sekilas mengingat kenangan singkat nya dengan ilas "apa aku harus memanggil dokter lagi?" youngjae bertanya khawatir.

"apa?" sebelah alis tebal daehyun terangkat. gagal paham dengan suku pertanyaan youngjae

"mungkin saja dokter terlalu erat merekatkan syaraf senyum mu. dari tadi kau tidak berhenti tersenyum. dan itu mengganggu ku bocah" _-' lebih tepatnya membuat ku kembali jatuh cinta pada bocah ingusan ini! oh ilas! maaf kan suami tak tau diri mu ini'-_ youngjae hendak berdiri guna menekan tombol merah diatas ranjang daehyun. namun ia mengehentikan gerakan nya mendengar kekehan ringan daehyun. ia segera memejamkan matanya. merapalkan ratusan kalimat agar tidak terpesona oleh tawa pelan daehyun.

"youngjae-a kau pernah melihat ilas noona telanjang?" setelah menghentikan kekehannya, daehyun melontarkan pertanyaan vulgar.

"tentu saja. sangat sering- hei! kenapa kau menanyakan hal privasi seperti itu?"

"dan kau tidak terangsang melihat tubuhnya? kau jahat sekali jae. kau membuat ilas noona merasa aura cantiknya tak mempan untuk mu" daehyun tertawa senang melihat wajah kesal youngjae

"hubungan suami istri rasa sahabat kalian membuat ku cemburu. tapi itu terjadi sebelum aku tau kebenarannya. aku berhutang banyak pada istri mu itu... dan sayangnya dia pergi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan terima kasih" tutur daehyun lirih. ia tersenyum sedih menyadari bahwa calon rivalnya pergi begitu saja.

yah, ilas memang menaruh sedikit rasa pada youngjae karena kebaikan pria manis tersebut. wanita mana yang tidak luluh akan kelembutan hati pria manis ini?

"aku yakin, diatas sana dia mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan." youngjae tersenyum meneduhkan.

"ah iya, leon. kapan dia kembali ke korea? " daehyun baru ingat bocah menggemaskan itu masih berada di indonesia. daehyun tau dari kronologi yang youngjae paparkan mengenai prosesi pemakaman istri nya yang dilaksanakan di negeri asal ilas.

"aku akan segera membawa nya pulang" ujar youngjae pelan

daehyun memandang youngjae tak suka. ia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan guru manisnya "jangan bilang, mereka menahan leon dan akan meminta hak asuh nya?"

youngjae tersenyum tipis -senyum menyedihkan- "tepat sekali"

"youngjae-a, apa ponsel ku terselamatkan?" daehyun bertanya jauh sekali dari pembahasan berat barusan. meski youngjae sedikit kecewa karena daehyun terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan leon, ia hanya menyodorkan benda pipih yang tersimpan di dalam laci.

"ibu mu membelikan yang baru, beliau baru saja pulang. aku belum mengabari beliau karena takut mengganggu istirahatnya. dia seharian menjaga mu disini" jelas youngjae tanpa diminta.

daehyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. ia tak menyangka setelah kejadian pengusirannya setahun lalu ibunya yang baik hati itu masih begitu perhatian padanya.

ceritanya klise seperti kisah hidup ilas. bedanya, daehyun diusir karena tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya itu. daehyun terlalu malas berhadapan dengan tumpukan dokumen. ia lebih suka bernyanyi dari cafe ke cafe.

jari kaku daehyun mendial nomor satu. menghubungi orang penting yang sudah dipastikan bisa membantu dirinya membawa kembali leon. bocah tampan kesukaannya.

"aku mau meneruskan perusahaan ayah, dengan syarat. bawa pulang leon ke korea. " setelah berkata demikian, daehyun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. ia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang siapa itu leon. karena daehyun yakin ayahnya itu selalu memonitor kehidupan si bungsu.

tidak sekali dua kali daehyun mendapati pengawal sang ayah berkeliaran di sekitarnya. dan sudah bisa dipastikan tuan besar jung tahu perihal siapa itu leon ataupun youngjae.

mungkin daehyun harus bersyukur untuk satu hal ini. ayah nya tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah orientasi seksual nya. bisa dibilang pria gila kerja itu sedikit masa bodoh perihal jodoh yang akan dibawa si bungsu nya.

"kau... apa ya- "

.

"PAPA!"

* * *

 *****TBC***** _  
_

 *****Mind to Review?*****

 *****^V^*****

* * *

Makasih yang udah **R &R **di chapter lalu ^^. meski di next, kayaknya tiap part gak bisa panjang-panjang **TT**

apa dichapter ini masih gak jelas status youngjae ilas yang sebenernya? atau gimana perasaan masing-masing cast?

maaf ya kalo chapter kemaren masih ngebingungin (dan sekarang pun masih sama **TT** ). tadi nya kefikiran mau di hapus terus kapan-kapan di publish ulang kalo udah di benerin. ada saran?

aku sadar kok tulisan nya makin kacau ^x^' feel nya gak ada pula. hihi tapi masih aja maksain nulis. cerita ini gak bakalan panjang-panjang kok. maaf juga alur ceritanya berantakan dan masih pake ide itu-itu aja.

mmm.. omong kosong nya kepanjangan ya? haha sorry^^'

 _ **see you next chap^^**_

 _ **hope you enjoy**_


	4. Bocah Perusuh dan saingan?

**Reach You**

 **DaeJae(boyxboy)**

 **by : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Homophobic just leave. if you don't like, don't read. cuma karya manusia kotor yang suka cerita ubnormal.**

* * *

 **Sorry For Typo**

* * *

"PAPA!" dua daun pintu di ujung ruangan terbuka lebar menampilkan tiga sosok yang begitu dikenali daehyun. -leoon serta kedua orang tua nya.

tuan besar jung tersenyum penuh kemenangan "aku sudah merekam panggilan darurat mu bocah! dady tunggu janji mu~" ucapan tuan jung seminggu lalu masih begitu lekat dalam ingatan daehyun. kilas balik yang membuat hidupnya jungkir balik. merasakan kembali kekonyolan orang tuanya, tak jarang mereka juga berkolaborasi dengan kopolosan leon. jangan kalian fikir hidup daehyun itu sekaku papan iklan. meski kedua orang tua nya pebisnis yang cukup di segani, tapi mereka sedikit humoris, atau mungkin mesumers? tingkat kemesuman mereka berdua itu tidak bisa di tolerir. seperti kejadian seminggu kemarin. tanpa tau malu tuan jung serta istrinya bercumbu mesra didepan leon, youngjae serta daehyun.

kata tuan jung itu sebagai tanda terima kasih pada istrinya karena berhasil bersikap sigap.

siapa lagi jika bukan nyonya jung yang membawa leon kembali ke korea? wanita berusia empat puluhan itu sudah tau tindak tanduk septian beserta istriya. tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa kedua keluarga itu tengah menjalin hubungan mitra kerja. ibu daehyun wanita yang pintar dan begitu memahami kondisi disekelilingnnya.

sesaat setelah ia menemui tubuh putranya yang tergolek lemah ia sedikit bersikap lancang membaca ratusan pesan yang dikirim youngjae kepada mertuanya. ponsel pintar itu masih menyala setelah si pemilik pamit pergi guna membelikan coklat hangat untuk nyonya jung.

Nyonya jung tau mereka berdua lah sumber kebahagiaan daehyun -selain dirinya dan juga sang suami-.

dan selanjutnya... tanpa membuang waktu, nyonya jung terbang ke indonesia guna _mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya ada pada tempatnya_. dengan sedikit ancaman, nyonya jung berhasil mengambil kembali leon. tapi ia juga tak egois, ia masih mengizinkan mitra bisnisnya itu mengunjungi leon. bahkan disana mereka melakukan liburan bersama. tuan jung bilang, 'anggap saja ini honey moon kita yang entah keberapa'. walaupun nyonya jung sempat protes, tapi akhirnya ia menurut saja mendengar kata penenang suami nya yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik daehyun ditinggal berdua bersama youngjae. saat itu mungkin sosok youngjae lebih daehyun butuhkan.

daehyun tersenyum tipis mengingat kembali cerita panjang lebar ibunya. namun senyum itu kembali memudar berganti raut kesal, ia begitu ceroboh menawarkan diri mengemban tugas berat dari ayahnya.

"tsk! berhentilah tersenyum dan cemberut disaat yang bersamaan! kau membuat eomma takut" ujar wanita berstatus ibu daehyun. ia berkacak pinggan menatap daehyun ngeri.

dibelakang nyonya jung bertengger ransel kecil berisikan sepuluh potong baju dalam daehyun. ia baru saja selesai berkemas, hari ini memang daehyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang. putra tampannya itu sudah sembuh, atau mungkin belum? tangannya masih setia dipasang gips. lengan berbalut perban itu kini sudah dipenuhi puluhan tanda tangan dan kata-kata penyemangat dari teman daehyun.

namun dari semua gambar disana, ada satu sisi dimana gambar sepasang manusia yang leon klaim sebagai keluarganya dimana disana ada gambar wajah daehyun-youngjae-leon dan ilas. wanita hebat yang sudah melahirkan leon.

"ayo! daddy mu sudah ada didepan" ajak nyonya jung pada daehyun. ia turun dari tepi ranjang, hendak meraih ranselnya tapi segera di tepis oleh sang ibu.

"biar ibu yang bawa. ayo jalan big baby" ledek ibunya seraya menuntun daehyun layaknya kakek renta.

"tsk! aku tidak selemah itu eomma" nyonya jung terkekeh ringan, mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"daddy, tolong berhenti disini" mendengar permintaan anaknya, tuan jung segera menghentikan mobil yang ia kendarai.

"ada apa dae?" tanya ibu daehyun bingung. jika ia tidak salah ingat, sepertinya jarak rumah mereka masih jauh dari perempatan jalan ini.

"aku ingin menjemput leon, nanti malam aku baru pulang-"

"baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu cepat ne~" tuan jung berkata riang. daehyun yang sudah berada diluar mobil berdecak sebal. mobil ayahnya sudah meluncur cepat meninggalkannya. jangan salah, alasan tuan jung berucap demikian tentu karena ingin berdua saja dengan istrinya. jika daehyun sudah ada di rumah, anak bungsunya itu pasti memonopoli istrinya.

"dasar pria tua mesum"

"dae-hyung!" suara bocah yang daehyun kenali mengalihkan perhatiannya. sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat leon melambai girang didepan gerbang sekolah nya. bocah menggemaskan itu berlari kencang.

"kenapa hyung datang kesini?! aku baru saja mau ke rumah sakit " nafas leon sedikit terengah, daehyun menekuk sebelah lutut nya. mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"sepertinya kau terlambat manis" daehyun mencubit gemas hidung mungil leon

"yak! hyung! aku tampan bukan manis!" teriakan leon berdenging ditelinga daehyun. pria tampan itu tertawa senang berhasil menggoda anak calon kekasihnya.

"hmm! tapi dari apa yang kulihat.. kau semakin manis saja. apalagi pipi gempal mu ini! hyung jadi ingin memakannya~"

dalam gerak cepat leon menutupi kedua pipinya secara silang "sejak kapan dae-hyung menjadi kanibal!" leon menatap ngeri pada daehyun. kanibal, kata itu baru saja ia dapat dari guru-nya yang berarti pemakan sesama.

daehyun tertawa senang, ia berusaha menarik tangan leon agar wajah nya maju kedepan dengan mulut terbuka lebar seolah hendak memakan leon. bocah berisi itu menjerit nyaring, membuat daehyun semakin senang menggoda nya

"pedofil! menjauh dari leon-KU!" seru bocah berseragam middle school yang kini menyembunyikan tubuh mungil leon dibelakangnya. tubuh jangkung itu menutupi leon yang tengah terpekur ria. namun beberapa saat kemudia ia tersenyum lebar mendapati 'niichan-nya' datang.

"huh?" daehyun mengerjap bingung. menatap wajah berbunga leon dan wajah sangar laki-laki didepannya. mata segaris itu melihat daehyun bengis. alis tebalnya menukik tajam mengintimidasi daehyun. nafasnya terlihat memburu seakan ia baru saja lari marathon

"maaf? siapa yang kau pang-"

"tentu saja anda ahjussi! berani nya anda memakan leon-KU!" bocah yang mungkin berusia sepuluh tahun itu menggeram marah. daehyun sendiri rasanya ingin tertawa dan lari secara bersamaan. bagaimana mungkin bocah sekecil itu bisa mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat?

"uhm.. baiklah, seperti kau salah paham bocah. pertama-"

"aku bukan bocah" daehyun memutar irisnya kesal

"terserah" sungut daehyun sebal. sementara leon terkikik senang dibelakang sana. akhirnya ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menarik ujung baju si pengintimidasi

"ki-chan.. kami hanya bergurau. dae-hyung tidak mungkin memakan ku"

"kau mengenal nya?" bocah bersurai kelam dengan model super sonic bertanya pada leon. bocah yang mengklaim calon anak daehyun sebagai miliknya. di point tersebut daehyun merasa tidak terima. masa belum menjadi ayah leon secara resmi sudah ada yang mengklaim calon putranya.

leon mengangguk antusias "kenalkan, ini daehyun hyung teman dekat papa. dan dae-hyung ini tanmoku-ki. dia teman dekat ku yang sering aku ceritakan"

dua tangan berbeda ukuran itu terulur saling menjabat erat. mata tajam tanmoku-ki sedikit mengendur, menguarkan setitik aura bersahabat

"kenapa harus teman dekat? kalian cukup berteman saja, tidak perlu dekat segala" daehyun menarik tubuh leon agar berdiri disampingnya. namun segera dicegah oleh tanmoku.

"anda siapa nya leon sampai berani melarangnya seperti itu huh? orang luar tidak perlu berlagak" ujar tanmoku-ki dingin. dan kata-kata itu sukses menohok daehyun. tampak sekeliling nya berubah suram

"ya! ki-chan, perhatikan kata-kata mu. kau tidak sopan. kau membuat dae-hyung sedih" leon melotot lucu. mata bulatnya menatap gahar pada tanmoku-ki

daehyun tersenyum menang. menjulurkan lidah nya kekanakan. tanmoku-ki hanya bisa menggeram marah, ia secepat kilat menendang tulang kering daehyun

"akhhh!" daehyun menjerit berlebihan agar mendapat simpati leon. dan benar saja, calon anaknya itu tampak khawatir. berjongkok sejenak mengusap tulang kering daehyun yang memerah. daehyun mengenakan celana tiga perempat membuat kaki berisinya terekspose.

"sakit?" tanya leon khawatir,

daehyun mengangguk cepat. menampilkan ekspresi seprihatin mungkin untuk meyakinkan calon anaknya. leon berdecak kesal sembari melayangkan pandangan marah pada tanmoku-ki.

"ki-chan, cepat minta maaf" titah leon mutlak.

" tidak mau! ahjussi. tolong jangan berlebihan, itu hanya senggolan pelan, jangan melebih-lebihkan"

mendengar jawaban ketus tanmoku-ki, leon memandangnya kecewa ia mendengus keras. mengalihkan pandangannya dari "teman dekatnya" nya itu

"masih sakit?"

"sudah tidak lagi, pasti itu karena tiupan kasih leon pada dae-hyung.. tapi masih ada yang kurang.."ujar daehyun menggantung

ia menekuk lutut kanannya "sepertinya jika dae-hyung mendapat satu kecupan dari leon rasa sakitnya akan sepenuhnya hila-"

"dasar ahjussi mesum! ENYAH KAU!"

* * *

 **Reach You**

* * *

"aku pulang..." suara merdu itu tertangkap indera pendengaran daehyun. ia segera menuju pintu utama rumah sederhana tersebut.

"jae! akhirnya kau pulang juga" pria manis yang disapa daehyun menggeleng kecil. ia tak habis fikir muridnya itu masih betah disini. ia fikir daehyun hanya sekedar mengantar leon kerumah dan pulang beristirahat setelahnya. murid tampannya itu memang mengabari nya dulu sebelum menjemput leon tadi siang.

"kau ini bebal sekali. sudah kubilang setelah meng- -ommo! wajah mu kenapa?!" wajah manis youngjae panik, ia segera menuntun daehyun duduk di sofa panjang diruang tengah.

tangan lentik youngjae memegang tulang pipi daehyun yang lebam "ini salam dari bocah brengsek bernama tanmoku-ki" ucap daehyun sebal.

youngjae tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan daehyun "kau pasti membuat nya kesal.. atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu pada leon?"

"nah! tepat sekali!"seru daehyun semangat bercampur kesal "aku hanya bergurau tentang meminta kecupan dari leon dan tiba-tiba saja wushhh!"

"daehyun-nii terkena pukulan ku. telak! payah sekali" cerita menggebu daehyun terpotong oleh kata berintonasi flat khas tanmoku-ki. sontak wajah khawatir youngjae berubah memerah menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja

"itu bukan telak! aku hanya tidak sempat menghindar" desis daehyun tak terima

dan dengan jawaban konyol daehyun, youngjae tertawa lebar diikuti kakinya yang meloncat-loncat lucu. tubuhnya bergerak abstrak mengungkapkan kegeliannya. sekarang youngjae tau salah satu alasan kenapa teman-teman disekitar daehyun selalu tertawa lepas. apalagi jika manusia tampan berkulit tan itu sudah menggunakan logat satori nya.

tanmoku-ki tersenyum miring mengejek daehyun

"hehe tapi sakitnya sudah hilang kok" youngjae mengeryit, meminta daehyun menjelaskan lebih detail

"sejak insiden penganiayaan itu, leon terus meniup lebam ini. ah! dia juga menghujani wajah ku dengan kecupan manisnya sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan bar-bar bocah itu" daehyun sengaja melebih-lebihkan perhatian leon. sekedar ingin memanas-manasi tanmoku-ki

aura hitam langsung menguar dari sosok mungil tersebut. youngjae menelan ludah nya takut. ia jelas tau betul dari mana asalnya aura tersebut, bahkan ia tau diturunkan dari siapa aura menyeramkan sahabat putranya.

"kau-!"

"ki-chan! aku sudah selesai belajar" derap langkah dari sepasang kaki mungil leon menghentikan geraman tanmoku-ki. wajah suramnya berubah drastis menjadi lelaki penurut serta raut yang lembut. cukup tadi siang ia diabaikan malaikat mungilnya.

"wah papa sudah pulang! kebetulan sekali. leon mau main kerumah ki-chan" ujar leon riang. ia bergelayut manja pada paha ramping youngjae. Daehyun yang melihatnya meneguk ludah kasar. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan tanmoku-ki

"akhh!" daehyun berteriak nyaring di akhiri desisan ngilu. Tangan nya yang bebas dari gips mengusap pelan punggung kakinya yang baru saja menjadi korban injakan tanmoku-ki

"wae?" Tanya sepasang ayah-anak itu kompak

"Dia-!"

"aku tidak sengaja menginjak kaki dae-nii. Maaf" ucap bocah jepang itu datar. Tidak ada ekspresi rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"jelas-jelas dia sengaja!" daehyun bersungut marah. Menghasilkan picingan mata bulat leon. Ia menatap curiga pada ki-chan nya

"aku tidak bersalah percayalah"

"lagi pula injakan tak sengaja itu sedikit bermafaat" lanjut tenmoku-ki dibarengi seringai tampan. Leon yang melihatnya terpesona takjub. Ia selalu menyukai setiap ekspresi sahabatnya

"mana ada!" daehyun menatap sengit pada leon

"dae-nii aku hanya ingin menghilangkan ekspresi mesum mu yang begitu mengganggu" tangan tanmoku-ki membuat gerakan memutar didepan wajahnya. Mirip seperti kebiasaan salah satu tokoh utama pria ketika mengusir wanita penguntit tanmoku-ki tidak salah ingat judul drama tersebut adalah master sun?ah baiklah lupakan masalah drama tadi dan kembali pada situasi menggelikan dirumah keluarga yoo.

"laki-laki mesum itu wajar- -ah! aku lupa ki-chan masih terlalu dini untuk bermesum ria" daehyun terkekeh senang mendapati tatapan marah tanmoku.

"kau harus tau ki-chan, laki-laki tidak mesum itu sama seperti sayur tanpa garam. hambar"

youngjae memutar iris nya jengah. sepasang tangan lentiknya menutupi telinga polos leon. membuat sang anak berdecak sebal karena tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua hyung nya. atau calon ayah dan calon pendamping nya? yah siapa yang tahu

"ki-chan kau mengabaikan ku" decak leon. tangannya terlipat diatas dadanya.

"-ak -aku tidak..."

"baiklah... sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi. tidak baik membiarkan bibi menunggu" youngjae mengambil alih. tanmoku mengangguk patuh diikuti senyum tipis. ia segera menggandeng tangan mungil leon, memimpin jalan menuju gerbang rumah keluarga yoo.

"cih, bisakah kau lepas tangan mu dari leon" ujar daehyun kesal. dan makin bertambah kesal kala tanmoku serta leon mengabaikan kata-kata nya. mereka seakan memiliki dua ini berdua. mengabaikan area sekelilingnya. youngjae sendiri hanya tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

akhirnya empat makhluk berjenis sama itu keluar dari kediaman hangat keluarga yoo, sebenarnya daehyun yang bersikeras ingin mengantar leon ke rumah tanmoku. rumah yang nyatanya hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari tempat mereka berdiri. mereka berjalan diiringi celotehan leon perihal peringai teman-temannya disekolah. ia di tuntun mesra oleh daehyun, menyebabkan aura hitam yang menguar dari sosok tampan tanmoku.

youngjae tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah tiga makhluk didepannya.

"benark- "

"permisi" pekikkan daehyun terpotong oleh suara berat seorang pria yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu gerbang keluarga yoo. sebilah papan yang baru saja daehyun tarik kedalam.

"maaf? sia-"

"jae bum-a" lirih youngjae pelan. namun masih terdengar jelas oleh jung daehyun.

pria bermata sipit dengan kulit seputih susu itu berdiri tegak, tersenyum hangat menatap manik indah youngjae.

iris daehyun memincing bingung. ia menatap mereka berdua bergantian, dan tak lama iris elang nya memandang heran pada tanmoku yang menatap lelaki bernama jae bum dengan pandagan tak bersahabat.

tapi jika daehyun teliti, 'pandangan tak bersahabat' tanmoku padanya agak berbeda dengan 'cara pandang' tanmoku pada jae-bum? seperti ada segumpal benci yang berkilat jelas.

"aku merindukan mu" ucap laki-laki sipit tersebut.

dan disini, daehyun sangat benci kalimat rindu yang sarat akan ...-cinta?

 _'mungkin... kah?'_ entah karena apa daehyun merasa akan muncul saingan baru.

"sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini!"

* * *

 *****^.^*****

 *****TBC*****

* * *

uhmmm hai ^^'

maaf baru up! kegiatan ku udah makin menumpuk ditambah lagi kata skripsi yang udah mulai jadi bayang2 **TT**. andai dulu pas pemilihan presiden ada yang kampanye bakal hapusin skripsi dari syarat kelulusan dengan senang hati aku bakal nyoblos ratusan kali **TT** * .curhat ^^'

beberpa chapter kedepan mungkin di percepat. biar cepet end haha kalo kepanjangan takut ngebosenin.

makasih yang udah R&R ^^ di chapter kemaren!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hope you** **enjoy^^**_

 _ **see you^^**_


End file.
